Do You Want MeDead?
by Makenzie'The Duchess'McHamish
Summary: This is a story about Damons love life... Though not with Elena, with a beautiful italian vampire named Feddi. It's rated T for language.
1. And you are?

**A/N: I do not own the title Do You Want Me(Dead?) The band All Time Low does. Nor do I own anything having to do with the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

[Feddi's POV]

"What the hell are you?" was all I heard as I was kicking some major ware-wolf ass from my vampire boyfriend Damon Salvatore.

My name is Fredericka Fatori (I'm Italian if you couldn't tell). All my friends call me Feddi though. This is kind of a strange part in my life so allow me to clue you in on the past 6-8 months.

It all started when I unwillingly moved from Alaska to the beautiful town of Mystic Falls. Personally if you ask me it sounds like a totally fucked up crack head in the 1840's or whatever stumbled upon the hell hole while taking some seriously strong marijuana or meth. Because there happens to NO waterfalls anywhere in a 100 mile radius of the town. Anyway I moved here and being a vampire I have to be somewhat undercover I guess you could say. Vampires like me are pretty much like the most bad ass covert spies this earth has ever seen because no one ever knows what we do till I have their heads in my hands. And they see my lovely little pearly whites that will very soon be in their necks.

When I got here I had to reluctantly move in to my little 5,000 square foot shack on the lake in the forest. Since I look like I'm seventeen I have to endure endless high school shit. But this year it was different. Because there happened to be vampires that lived here as well. The Salvatore brothers. Which may I add are pretty fucking hot!

I found this out sadly the hard way. The way to my house happens to conveniently pass their Taj Mahal. Apparently they happen to be slightly how do I say...on edge? Dudes practically jumped me when I drove onto their front porch. Okay maybe they didn't overreact but I had a little too much to drink at The Mystic Grill. You know, drowning my sorrows. I'm going to write you a country song or anything but get the idea? My life sucks ass right now. Couldn't they see that though? My eyes were totally glazed over. I think I called the one with the mortal girlfriend, Stefan, daddy. Which he didn't exactly like. My bad.

The other, hotter, and older one, Damon, was surprisingly nice to me and told me I could crash at his place. Oh ya, before I forget to mention they have no freaking idea that I'm a vampire.

"Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my brother Stefan. And you are?" asks Damon.

"Fredericka Fatori. My friends call me Feddi. Pleasure to meet you." Shit. I'm fading fast. The fact that I could barley stammer out that reply means something. Let's hope I don't blow my cover.

So, Damon asks me, like a true gentleman, "Oh, please the pleasure's all mine. Well Feddi, would you care to maybe spend the night here till you get back on your feet? Or at least until you're more capable driving?"

"Sì, sarebbe fantastico grazie", was my barely audible reply. Though I couldn't quite grasp the look on their faces at that moment in time.

Till Stefan, the one with the mortal girlfriend asked, "Um…. I hate to be so uncultured right now but was that Italian you just spoke in?"

Shit. There goes my cover. Of course I knew this was going to happen. Get one, two, six glasses of vino in me on top of a Caribou Lou and before you know it I'm back to speaking Italian! "I am sorry what I meant to say was, yes, that would be fantastic thank you."

"Per favore, non pensate a questo proposito bella."

Okay, Damon just a lot hotter!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And promise the next chapter will be better!**


	2. I do snoop

Chapter 2

Being your classic vampire, I don't really sleep. But I do snoop. `Also I happen to be molto bene at snooping. So as I was snooping through their house, which is really huge and old! It had to of been one of the original founders of mystic falls house. So back to snooping….. I found their liquor stash! NO Feddi! Bad girl! Okay I'm not a drunk or anything it's just that well right then I was kind of drunk. And I was starting to come off the drunkenness given the fact that it was now like four in the morning. Meaning that I really was starting to get a bad hangover. And Damon has really nice taste in alcohol…. But I put my good foot forward and let the merlot be. That's was about the time that I wondered down a rather tempting hallway.

Now I don't know why I did it. I just did. There was this smell. It was molto appetitoso. At the end of the hallway there happened to be a door. An old looking wooden door. So I opened it, nothing new. But when I walked inside it all changed. It was like being back in the 1800's. The walls were all natural stone. Like someone just walked in there with a large shovel and started digging. Even the stairs leading down to the corridor were stone and all rugged. When I got down to the corridor I figured this used to be some sort of hiding/storage place. And that's when I saw it. The refrigerator. Just lying there out in the open. Unbelievable! I went to go open it to try and find out what this smell was and I saw something sticking out…. A little straw of some sort. Blood! It was a fridge full of blood in those little hospital bag thingies, you know the ones they hook up to IV's?

There's only one conclusion. The house, the cellar/hiding space under the house. The fridge full of blood. Not to mention the kind of taste in vino that only comes from a man rose in earlier times. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires! Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this one was really small... but i thought I'd leave off on a cliff hanger. Please Review!**


	3. May I help you?

"May I help you?" asked Damon.

God he was hot. Jet black hair, short but a tad longer in the front, cornflower blue eyes, and broad shoulders narrowing down to a slim waist. Not to mention easily 6'4. And that voice! He had to be a vampire. There's no doubting. He spoke like a man from a different past time. Okay, stop drooling Feddi. You're in deep shit right now. God, why now did my head have to feel like 10 jackhammers were inside of it? Well here goes nothing. "I couldn't sleep. So I took a walk. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be snooping like this. I'm going to go now. Thank you again for the offer though. It was very kind of you Damon."

Shit. Couldn't sleep? I'm drunk; a human would be passed out right now. But no I just get a bit tipsy and acquire a hangover. I really hate this whole vampire thing sometimes. Oh well, it was too late. Mr. Hot Tottie was already on to me.

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked most people after drinking all night tend to pass out till at least 7:30 am. Not 4:26 am?" Asked Damon, with a tone that implied the gears in his mind were starting to work.

"Well as you have obviously found out, I'm not like most people."

"I'm starting to catch on to that. But really why are down here?" he asked a little firmer now.

"Why do you have a fridge full of blood bags?" Damn. I think I just opened Pandora's Box because I swear I could feel the tension building a nice little circle of fire around us.

"I asked first."

"What are we back in kindergarten again?"

"No. I was just stating the obvious."

"Well I'm not one for stating the obvious. I like going for the white elephant in the room. This right now happens to be a refrigerator full of blood!" I practically shrieked at him. Okay now Damon should be the one scared. Because the Italian in me was starting to kick in along with my female bitchiness and it's a dangerous combo, not to mention the fact that when you're a vampire _every_ emotion is hightened.

"My house, my rules. Now I asked first so you better well answer my bloody damn question now." informed Damon. And, if I weren't a vampire, I would be on my knees and begging for forgiveness to because he was seriously pissed.

And before you start wondering what the hell's with this Harry Potter lingo shit, Damon Salvatore is surprisingly English. Making him that much hotter. Also making me want to pull him that much more.

"I answered the question honestly when you first asked me if I needed help with anything. Now you're the one who bloody well better answer my question. Why do you have a cazzo fridge full of blood in your house Damon?"

"Because I'm a doctor," replied Damon with a smoothness that would be impossible to copy. "And I keep some of the HIV infected blood that comes from babies and teenagers so I can study it."

What a smooth and easy lie. He was obviously some sort of professional at this.

"Oh well….. Okay, if you say so Dr. Salvatore . But why didn't you tell me that when I asked?"

That's when it happened. He walked up to me, grabbed my face in his long tapered fingers and kissed me. Not a top of the head kiss. A mouth-to-mouth, tongue fencing included kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. No by your leave?

"Well, I know I'm irresistible and all but you could have at least given a by-your-leave before." I replied with the haughtiness every Italian vampire must acquire for survival.

"By-your-leave? Oh and what are we? In the1800's?"

"You don't have to live in the 1800's to be a gentleman" I reply, a little irritated now.

"Oh really? Well last time I checked most girls don't get kissed after they drive their car up onto a strangers front porch, then go snooping through their house now do they?"

"My feelings exactly. This was why I was about to leave but no. You had to get all 'Juliet, Juliet. Where art thou?' on me, but you know what Romeo?"

"What Juliet?"

"I'm not on a balcony. And we're not in seventeenth century Verona, Italy. I'm in a basement corridor standing next to a refrigerator full of blood. While some douche bag guy tries to seduce me, by getting pissed at me then supposedly making everything better by kissing me."

"Well then Ms. Fatori. It was wonderful meeting you. I'm so sorry things had to play out this way. Good bye" replied Damon

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one is a quicky as well. Please review! Don't be afraid to leave any kind of criticism. I offer full imunity. **


	5. No reacords

With the dignity I still had left I got my keys and headed out the front door. When I stumbled through my front door at around 5:00 am, I let everything that just happened really sink in. Minus alcohol though. After everything that blood-thirsty parasite has caused me I want nothing to do with it. So instead I made a cup of tea and went to work.

Damon Salvatore, the vampire. Okay, so doesn't exactly have that as their information on him, but they do have all the records of him. B.T.W., he's not a doctor. Who does he think he is? A character from Twilight? The thing that they do have thought, that is interesting, is that he has been a citizen in almost every city and state in America. Not to mention a countless amount of cities abroad. Now if that I not vampire enough for you, there is not one record of his birth or death.

Crap, 8:15. School time. Damon being obviously too old, I imagine 26, for high school (lucky duck),well got to go. Pick up where we left of when I get back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the short chapter. And please leave anykind of review as possible. Thank you.**


	6. Wish me luck

**A/N: So sorry that it has taken me this long to update. No excuses. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>[Damon's POV]<p>

Fredericka Fatori. Feddi for short. Beautiful girl. Tall, possesses the body of model and hair black as night. And eyes, oh those eyes, bluer than the Seychelles seas themselves. Damn. Now I know I might have just met her, but in all my years I've never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Yes, I want her in every way, shape and form.

I don't know why, but I do. But I fucked up insanely. I know I shouldn't have kissed her but I did. I did. And god damn it, I wouldn't have changed that. It was something I've never felt before. And now I probably totally screwed my chances of ever getting anywhere with her.

Romeo and Juliet. By the brilliant man who called himself William Shakespeare. Story of love and pain. Triumph and failure. Most importantly a story with two people who loved each other so much they died for one another. Also it's the story that Feddi quoted. But why that one? Out of all the stories and poems… why him. I swear I'm never going to figure that girl out. The way she looked at me. It was like she knew. Knew I was a vampire, knew I can be a total ass at times. But those eyes. Those were the kind of eyes that saw through all the bullshit in someone.

How old was she anyway? Not old enough to be drinking legally that much I know for sure. But somehow she was. She looked al of seventeen. But her eyes looked hundreds of years old… how is my question. How, if, what, why? The question all of us ask ourselves every fucking day of existence. But something tells me she doesn't. She doesn't look back. Only forward. Goes with her gut. Something all of us could really try doing from time to time.

That's it. I'm doing it. I'm going to find her house. Follow her car tracks I don't know but I'm going to find it. And when I do, I'm going to find her. And tell her the truth. Because when you love someone the truth is the only thing that matters. Wish me luck .

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review. This one and the next are going to be a little lovey dovey. Thanks!


	7. No visitors

[Feddi's POV]

First day of school, done with. Went smoothly if I say so myself. And I have every one of my classes with either Elena Gilbert or Stefan Salvatore. Elena is Stefan's girlfriend. And yes she is mortal. Looks like I have some new friends to make.

Knock ,knock, . Why was there knocking. There's not supposed to be knocking. What the hell is going on. I live in the middle of the forest. Even my car is parked in a secret underground parking spot. THERE'S NO FUCKING ROAD OR TRAIL TO MY HOUSE! And you know why? So no one can find me. So I can be me. But _NO_. Some unwanted hiker comes stumbling in on some house and he or she just has to knock on the door. Can't just let the person be. Because obviously, when someone puts their house in the middle of a forest they want people to come over and join them on the terrace for tea. Well not this princess.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNCOK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. At least they were persistent. I like persistent. Okay. Here we go.

"Hi Feddi. I really have to tell you something. I mean I know you don't want anything to do with me right now but I really have to say this to you before I go mad." Blurted my unwanted house quest as I opened my door.

"Before you go mad?" Look like someone's lying to himself.

"You're really going to ruin the moment with your sarcasm right now."

"Fine, fine. I'll let you speak freely." I replied as I let him through the door to

"I'm not sure how to say this without you running away from me." He seemed a little nervous. Damn it. He has this weird control over me. Stay strong Feddi. Because I know if I go weak, there is no doubt I'm going to fall in love with him. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

I'm pretty sure that my mouth just dropped to the floor. He did not just say that, but I think he did. Right then a the human Feddi took me over and the one thing I refused to say or think, "I think I might be falling in love with you too." Then he walked up to, wrapped his arms around me a kissed me. Gentle but passionate. There is something under that hard exterior that I was going to find out. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! the next chapter will be more bad ass, i promise! **


End file.
